Querido hermano esto es para ti
by SuperNaranjaCitrica
Summary: Sasuke es un ser frio y sin corazón, o eso es lo que aparenta, pero ¿qué hay dentro de esa cabeza? El dobe de sasuke siempre ocultando lo que siente, y nosotros tratando de averiguarlo. Bueno, este fic es sobre eso. es sobre lo que siente sasuke al recordar la perdida de Itachi en el aniversario numero 3 de su muerte.


_"Hermano… han pasado ya tres años desde que nos enfrentamos en aquel lugar desolado… cuando nos batimos, cuando por fin me dejaste claro lo que había sucedido contigo. Los odie, juro que los odie, y no sabes cuánto. Pero también me odie a mí mismo…por no darme cuenta. Cuando nos unimos para luchar contra Kabuto en el momento crítico de la guerra... eso fue lo más… simplemente fue genial… pero fue triste... y te odie, te odie por dejarme solo nuevamente, te odie… porque a pesar de todo el daño que hice, que te hice, me seguías queriendo y me volví a odiar, por creer que la culpa de todo siempre la tuviste tú._

_Tengo una hija, ¿sabes? Se llama Sarada, y lo sé… es un nombre un poco ridículo, la molestaran mucho por eso, pero es una Uchiha, sabrá darse a respetar. Ella no te conoce, pero te admira, igual que yo… creo que en ti ve más a un modelo a seguir que en mí, pero no la culpo. Tú eres un ninja que en su momento lo dio todo por la aldea en la que nació, y yo soy un ninja que lo dio todo por destruir la aldea en la que creció._

_Naruto sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, después de todo el daño que le hice, ese usuratonkachi* no sabe rendirse, este año lo nombran Hokage, y compartirá el puesto con el actual sexto Hokage, Kakashi… fue tu compañero cuando eras un ANBU. Aunque nunca se lo digo, le tengo una estima verdaderamente grande a ese imbécil de Naruto. Y aun ahora, estaría dispuesto a morir junto a mí. Definitivamente es una mente brillante cuando quiere, y al verse arrinconado planea cosas incluso más rápido de lo que cualquier ninja lo haría._

_Me case… con una mujer espectacular, creo que la recuerdas. Se llama Sakura, es una ninja medico grandiosa, fue entrenada por la quinta Hokage. Suele ser muy gruñona y muy molesta, pero me quiere, y siempre lo ha hecho… siempre fui muy borde con ella, incluso de niños, cuando recién comenzamos en el mundo ninja. Ahora de casado me doy cuenta de que hubo muchas cosas de las que me perdí. No se lo digo a menudo, pero la amo._

_Sigo siendo el mismo tipo frio de siempre, y me cuesta expresarme, Itachi… pero sé que estás ahí, en el cielo… vigilándome y cuidando de mí. Y sé que no soportas mi actitud, pero no puedo hacer nada, por tu culpa soy así. No creas que hago esto por complacerte, pero debía decirle todas estas cosas a alguien. Y te necesito, te necesito hermano."_ – El joven Uchiha seguía sentado frente a la tumba simbólica de su difunto hermano, con una mirada seria y gélida, y sin preocuparse de nada más, Sakura se encontraba a unos metros, sosteniendo la mano de una extrañada Sarada, que miraba a su padre y pensaba "wow, mi tío debió de ser una persona genial". Sasuke se levantó sin apartar la mirada de la tumba por unos minutos más.

–Sasuke, se hace tarde.-hablo Sakura de manera tranquila, y respetando el lugar donde estaban. El Uchiha se volteó y le dedico una mirada fría, y respondió con un levantamiento de hombros y un simple bufido y un sonido similar a "está bien". Se adelantó alcanzando a su mujer y a su hija y tomo a la más pequeña de los Uchiha en brazos, gesto que a Sakura le sorprendió de sobre manera. Y luego, cuando el atardecer se hizo presente en las calles de Konoha, Sasuke miro a su hija, que le devolvió una mirada seria, la sostuvo con tan solo una mano, y repitiendo el gesto de cariño que su hermano le daba todo los días, junto su dedo pulgar con su dedo índice, formando un circulo y colocando su mano cerca de la frente de la pequeña Sarada libero su dedo índice, golpeándole de manera delicada, la frente a la pequeña, que respondió simplemente con un Mohín.

*Usuratonkachi: Insulto utilizado por sasuke, al referirse a Naruto, puede significar: estúpido, cabeza hueca, o pendejo.

**Gracias a todos por leer, bueno, quiero decirles que esta es mi version de los sentimientos de Sasuke, si bien se le ve como un ser frió de sobre manera, todos sabemos que de algún modo, es una nenita por dentro, y vengo con ganas de escribir esto desde que Itachi murió a manos de Sasuke en el manga y desde que volvió a aparecer para enfrentar a Kabuto... porque creo que los hermanos son nuestro objeto más preciado, y nunca hay que alejarse de ellos, porque la vida se esfuma, y por más lejos que tu hermano se encuentre, siempre sabrás que estará ahí para ti.**


End file.
